One and Only
by TheClumsyHero
Summary: Don Paolo never asked to be led down the path of a villain. He barely asked for anything in life! ... Or at least, that was until he one day bumped into an angelic woman.


It seemed to be an absolutely perfect afternoon. Anyone who was not out doors, partaking in one activity or another was surely missing out on the beautiful scenery and cool weather. But, just because the day was so beautiful, did not mean everyone was out to enjoy the weather. One young man would have rather have been cooped up indoors on that particular afternoon. That male's name was Don Paolo, or rather, Paul at this time. He wasn't exactly the best of looking guy. He had long brown hair that rested gently on his shoulders. And the hair line was on the sides of his head, the top as shiny as a freshly cleaned spoon. The man also had a brown mustache, and goatee to match his long silky locks. The man wore a white button up shirt, a blue vest, black pants, brown shoes and a pink jacket to top it all off. Now, Paul wasn't particularly on the good side with most of the people at the college he attended, Gressenheller University. No, he was more accustomed to daily bullying. He just learned to get used to it when he was in highschool... and middleschool. The poor guy couldn't seem to get a break. And it was true that he wasn't an athletic, or even outstanding type of man. He was shy, and kept to himself... but he had an amazing gift; a large mind. The male was a genius. There was no doubt in his teachers' minds that he would go on to be a world renown scientist. He just needed to gain a little confidence in his work... and more importantly, himself.  
Paul was continuing silently on his way, and it was only when he sighed did he break such silence. The man glanced up at the sky with lack luster. The condition of the day never made any difference to him. It wasn't as if he had anywhere to go with anyone. It could have been raining mediorites for all he cared. He glanced back down, and around at the people around him. Guys locking their hands with girls, and then getting a giggle and a peck on the cheek in return, a few other boys with each other, messing about, girls sitting on a bench gossiping. Lonesome Paul gave off a disgruntled noise, and his eyes widened in horror as they landed upon a group of thick headed jerks. No matter how old they were, they never failed to 'accidently' knock Paul's projects and work into mud or 'accidently' break them. He didn't need that today. He took a bolting start toward the school building, and to his horror, his bag clambered onto the ground. He quickly kneeled down, ready to snatch his suitcase and make a run for it but... something wasn't right. Yes, his hand was down there, but it seemed to be accompanied by another. A small, pale hand was reaching for the bag, and wrapped it's small fingers about the grip. It was harshly contrasted compared to Paul's own tan, bulkier hand. He shot a glare up to see who exactly was before him, and for a few short moments, he caught the gaze of an angel. This woman was literally the description of perfect. Her skin was pale, and seemed to glow under the sunlight. Her head was adorned by long wavy locks, the color a mixture of light brown and orange. Large honey colored eyes peered back at Don through two frames, and a small button nose tinted the slightest shade of red held the glasses up. The girl's attire consisted of a brown button up shirt, with a yellow overcoat on top, and a brown skirt to match, purple flats slid onto her feet. Those large honey orbs blinked, and Paul could feel his face flaring up, his cheeks burning bright red. The mystery female had stood herself up. Before Paul had the chance to make a fool of himself, he bolted upright to match. The girl fixed the glasses upon her pale face, and gave a warm smile back to the other as she extended her hands to hand over his bag.  
"Ah... I apologize. I was in such a rush." The female muttered, that smile remaining over her pale face.  
Paul felt his throat dry, and slowly close up. Even her voice seemed perfect. Never had he felt this way towards anyone before in his entire life. He cleared his throat nervously, lifting his own hands to clutch the handle of his bag. Those pale delicate hands of this woman brushed up against his, and he had turned even redder than before.  
"I really should pay more attention." The female continued, sighing lightly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
It was then that Paul had found his voice, and was finally able to speak up.  
"No, no, I was in a rush myself. Do not worry about it.. heeh...heh."  
Oh jeez, he sounded like an idiot. Why was this woman causing him to become so flustered?  
But wait, he took another look at the girl. She was still... smiling? And it didn't even seem like a pitty smile, but a warm and genuine one.  
"Well then," this angel muttered, "I suppose that it was both our faults we collided then, Hm?" She chuckled lightly, her own bag being switched off so that her arm wouldn't become too sore.

Paul let off the slightest bit of nervous laughter in exchange, and nodded intently in response.  
"Putting it that way, I suppose you're right." He murmured back ever so lightly. His face was slowly cooling itself down at this point.  
Suddenly, one of those pale hands shot out in the other's direction, and his eyes scrolled down to stare at it for a second time.  
"I'm Claire, by the way," She stated merrily, "Claire Foley."  
Paul hesitantly lifted his own tanned hand, and clasped onto the other. It took forever for his face to cool down, and it was already flaring up once more, and as red as it had been before.  
"Paul... a pleasure." He croaked, his eyes slowly scrolling back up to meet Claire's.  
She still held that warm and welcoming smile. Why did she seem so perfect? It was making things difficult.  
"So, where exactly were you heading off to in such a rush?" Claire questioned, pulling her hand back so that she could use it on her suitcase.  
Paul swallowed harshly. His throat was swelling up. He felt like he was allergic to her, and she was causing him to have a fatal reaction.  
"I was just trying to get-," That was right, he was running away from some blockheaded jerks. What was he going to say? He had to think quickly! "to that nice little bench below the oak tree... near the middle of campus." Nice save. But the big question was, would it work?  
Claire smiled even brighter at the other. Her teeth seemed to be whiter then the moon itself.  
"Really? I always loved that spot!" she responded cheerfully.  
Paul could breath again.  
"And what were you doing?" He questioned, his face slowly losing it's color yet again.  
"Well," she muttered, tucking a piece of hair back behind her ear. Stubborn thing. "I was in a rush to get to class... until I found out the clock indoors is off by a significant amount." She sighed heavily with a light chuckle. What a foolish mistake on her part.  
Those large eyes glanced right back at the other, and Paul felt as if he were about to melt. They would need to bring a sponge to soak him up off the ground.  
"You wouldn't mind if I walked with you... would you? I have quite some spare time on my hands."

This woman was out to get him. She had to be. No one had ever been so kind to Paul before, and especially no one as beautiful as Claire. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Girls weren't exactly his forte, and this one was making things even harder for him. Don cleared his throat in a weak attempt to open up his esophagus, but it was fruitless. It seemed completely cut off of any air, and it was preventing him from answering. But he looked stupid just standing and staring! So, using all of his might, he forced some clipped words out of his mouth, and made his head nod lightly.  
"Yes, of course. Feel free." he nodded nervously, watching as she scampered over to his side.  
And the two began to walk. Paul couldn't muster any words of his own. He didn't want to say anything stupid and draw her away... and then he didn't want to not say anything and make things awkward. But, before he was able to lighten the air, Claire beat him to it.  
"So, Paul, what exactly are you coming here for?" She questioned, peering over as she asked.  
"Well," He murmured lightly, tugging at his collar, "I am quite a big fan when it comes to science. Even technology. Building and designing things. "  
Claire was practically glowing yet again.  
"Really? It seems we have something rather large in common, then!" She chimed, still staring up at the man.  
Paul smiled ever so lightly back at the beaming girl. This was... easier than he thought.  
"Really? What a coinsidence." He chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into each other before now." Claire stated glancing ahead once more.  
Paul could only nod at this point. This girl really seemed to know how to work with him.  
Claire glaced over, and about. As if she were looking for something.  
"You wouldn't happen to have a watch, would you?" She questioned, glancing back to meet the man's gaze.  
"Hm? Oh, yes of course." Paul tugged up his sleeve to glance over the time. "One twenty."  
Claire looked rather startled, and expelled a soft noise.  
"Ah, I am going to be late if I don't hurry up!" She paused a moment, turning so that she would fully face the new friend. "It was a pleasure meeting you Don! It was a shame I didn't get to learn more about you. I have to run... literally."  
Claire went to turn. He was losing his chance! He may never see her again if he didn't act fast.  
"Wait!" He called quickly, causing the female to turn on the spot. "Would you care to... meet me for a small bite to eat? After our classes, of course. At around, say... five? We can go to that small cafe right off campus." He muttered, too shy for his own good.  
Claire took a few steps toward him, staring up to make eye contact again. It was really becoming torture to the poor man at this point.  
"That sounds lovely, Paul. I will see you then." She smiled lightly, and with a quick wave, was scampering off, her hair bouncing behind her as she quickened her step.  
Behind her, she left a bright red Don Paolo, standing and staring as she made her way to the academy building. Once things finally sank in, he felt a smirk tugging at his face. He finally had something good going for him... and now he had a date after class. It looked like this seemingly perfect day was certainly beginning to become just that for young inventor Paul.


End file.
